Cartoon Everything edits
When Greeny Phatom began running on Cartoon Everything, there were many edits to the show made for reasons initially unknown until it was revealed that the network took many issues with the show's numerous references and jokes referring to logos and the like. However, many shows on CE have done logo jokes and other things done on Greeny Phatom in the past, so it isn't clear why Greeny Phatom in particular was singled out (one of GP's sister shows, Gree City, was left completely unedited). List of edits General edits *Dr. PBS' name is changed to "Dr. Oswald". Likewise, any mention of PBS itself is edited. *All "Sing Along Songs With Doctor" segments are removed. *Nearly all references to logos are removed or edited in some way. *All references to Bananas in Pyjamas are changed into references of the fictional "Vegetable Sleep Show" (a lampooning of Bananas in Pyjamas itself). Pilot *Dr. Beanson's "I'm not gonna say it again..." line is edited to be said by a voice that does not sound like Dr. Beanson's voice at all. *Little Guy's mentioning of Sing Along Songs With Doctor is changed to a mention of Little Guy Insanity. *Little Guy's monologue on season 2 debuting in August is cut. Reading Windows Errors *The episode's name is changed to "Reading PC Errors". *All mentions of Windows are removed, with Cartoon Everything naming the PC's operating system "GreenyOS". Reading Extreme CLG Signs *This episode was not aired by Cartoon Everything at all due to reasons currently unknown. Sergente Beanson and the Gang *Sergente Beanson's German is dubbed into English; this caused a minor plot hole in the episode. Little Guy's D.O.L. Weapon *The Bananas in Pyjamas theme song is changed to a generic song. *The scenes where Little Guy sleeps is shortened. *The "kaboom!" is replaced with the explosion from the theme song. Wanted: The Great Drink Thief *The Russian song is replaced with a generic song. *The water bowl scene is removed. *The Doctor chase scene is shortened. *When Little Guy says "I hate that stupid Doctor", "stupid" is cut. *The scene where Doctor sings is removed. *The credits music is changed to a generic song. The Return of Little Guy Insanity *The "Now I know how your ex-boyfriend feels" lolcat is removed. *The "emo cows" meme is removed. *The hospital billboard is removed. *The "double toil and trouble" picture is cut. *The "kaboom!" is replaced with the explosion from the theme song. *Beanson saying "PBS Kids" is edited to "GreenyKids". *The credits are recycled from "Mega Market". Greeny Phatom The Movie *"Come On Come On" is replaced with a generic song. *References to Toys R Us are edited to be "Mega Market". *References to Dexter's Laboratory are edited to be "Diggety Science Kidz 'n All That." *The version of "Yakety Sax" played during the chase scene is replaced with a generic song. *Little Guy and Little Guy 2 playing is cut. *"Whip It" is changed to a re-recorded version due to rights issues. *"Tour De France" is replaced with a generic song. *"Electric Avenue" is replaced with a generic song. *Green Bob the 2nd's sneezing is dubbed with natural sneezing sounds. *All references to Dr. Beanson trolling Little Guy are cut except for the Diesel Beanson troll. *The police car chasing Dr. Beanson is shortened. *References to Hey Arnold! are edited to be "Hey Dr. Oswald!". *References to Snee-Oosh are edited to be "Gree Moon". Channel PBS *The episode's name is changed to "Dr. Oswald TV". *Channel PBS itself is edited to be "O Network". The Adventures of Little Guy and Dr. Beanson *The Paramount mountain is changed to "Mount Greeny". *All CLG signs are changed to variations of the Greeny Phatom logo. Little Guy Uses Vipid.Me *Vipid.me is changed to "GreenyVid.com". *Google is changed to "GreenySearch". *The scene where Little Guy types is shortened. *The episode's plot is changed to Little Guy using a video editing site rather than a logo creation site. *"After lunch, Little Guy has finished with his Walt Disney Rebuplica" is changed to "After lunch, Little Guy has finished his Geo City replica", a reference to Geo's World. *The Greeny Phatom Pictures logo is edited to remove any resemblance the Walt Disney Studios logo. *The scene where Dr. Beanson eats is cut out. Mega Market *Dr. PBS-Os are changed to "Greeny-Os". *The Mega Market announcer is completely different due to the original "Mega Market" sounding similar to "the gay market". *Little Guy is with Dr. Beanclownson due to a soup addiction in this version, and all of his lines are edited. *All references to Mega Market itself are edited to make "mega" sound much more clear. Vase Breaker *The party scenes are shortened. *Stink Guy's song is cut out. *Blossom is replaced with a generic character. *"Guns Against Blossom" is changed to "Guns Against Greeny". *The Disney Channel logo is edited to be a Greeny Channel logo. *The song in the Disney Channel scene is changed to a generic song. *The Bananas in Pyjamas scene is removed. Grow Greeny Spot *Dr. Beanson requesting to perform shock tests on Little Guy is cut due to possible confusion with shock therapy. *The scenes with the masked criminals were cut; this caused a minor plot hole in the episode. *Little Guy's grotesque appearance in the scenes with Dr. Mother are removed and replaced with his hospital look. *Little Guy being shocked in Dr. Mother's house is cut. *The Bananas in Pyjamas scene is cut. Rude, Crude and Tattooed *Little Guy insulting Dr. Beanson's cousin is removed. *"Black colored lines" are changed to "red colored lines". *The Paramount mountain scene is cut. *Little Guy's references to "Grow Greeny Spot" are cut. *Little Guy saying "pissing me off" is changed to "ticking me off". *The NES is changed to a Greeny Arcade console. *All references to real NES games are removed. *The scene with Little Guy playing Duck Hunt is shortened. *"This game really ticks me off" is changed to "This game really makes me mad"; its unknown why this line was edited as one of the edits in this very same episode changed a word to "ticking". *References to Scratch are removed. *Little Guy's threats (such as "crushing people into a white Hershey's bar") are removed. Little Guy Gets Bullied *Little Guy's monologue about Sony Wonder is changed to a monologue about Little Guy Insanity. *The Greeny Phatom News segment is removed. *Master Hand's name is changed to "The Hand" or "Mr. Hand". *"Sorry about beating you up in the first episode of season 11." is shortened to "Sorry about beating you up." *Little Guy's monologue about the movie is removed. All Sounds Are Scary *Doctor's singing is removed. *The scene where Santed Sailor is in a storm is shortened. Wash Off the Spray Stains, Little Guy *The entire scene where Little Guy gets cleaned off in a tub by Magic Little Guy is cut due to reasons currently unknown; this caused a minor plot hole in the episode. Greeny Phatom Crystal *Dr. Beanson requesting that Sailor Jupiter give him a back rub is cut for being too inappropriate. *Little Girl saying "That Sailor Chibi Moon is sexy!" is changed to "That Sailor Chibi Moon is hot!" *"You're hot" is changed to "You're beautiful"; it is unknown why this line was edited as one of the edits in this very same episode changed a word to "hot". The Rock 'n' Roll Horror Picture Show *All of The B-52's songs are changed to generic songs. *The B-52's are renamed "Rockin' Johnny Bungalow and the Airplanes" The Shopkeeper *This episode was not aired by Cartoon Everything at all due to the fact that the Shopkeeper in the episode is a white supremacist character. U Got Me Bugged *The song "Jerkin' Back 'n Forth" was changed to a generic song due to reasons currently unknown. The Ant Humans and the Spastic Mink *The episode is re-titled "The New Girl" *Minerva Mink is renamed "Marilyn Mink", her first name in pre-production of the series she originated from, Animaniacs. *The entire "Fun to Be Here" musical number was cut due to the amount of crossover characters, instead, it simply shows a wipe transition to the next scene. Return to 123 Greeny Phatom *All BFDI references are removed. *Scenes with Leafy have her edited out and replaced with Gum, with his voice dubbed over Leafy's. *The scene where Little Guy fixes 123 Greeny Phatom is shortened to remove blood. *Some or Dr. Beanson's flashbacks are cut. *Dell references are changed to "GreenyPC". *Little Guy and Dr. Beanson watching Little Guy and The Mystery to New York is cut. *The scene where Little Guy and Dr. Beanson destroy Gree City is removed altogether, this caused a minor plot hole in the episode (it was also removed in the Albanian, German, French, Korean, Japanese, Castillian Spanish, and Norwegian dubs of the episode) *The scene with Little Guy returning BFDI stuff is changed to a scene of him throwing expies of the BFDI characters into a bottomless pit (which was also seen on some Arabic, French, Italian, and Hindi prints of the episode along with the other mentioned scene). *The fake credits along with the "more content" scene and next episode preview are cut. Pokemon Go Takes Over 123 Greeny Phatom *This episode was not aired by Cartoon Everything at all due to reasons currently unknown. Kelly's Big Score *The scene where Kelly kicks a soccer ball so hard into the net, causing the net to break, was cut for reasons currently unknown. Category:Other